


First Impressions (and other unfortunate happenings)

by uuuhhhhmmmm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Young Dick Grayson, dick grayson is a little shit, i'm a sucker for these fics and no one is writing them pls recommend me some, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuuhhhhmmmm/pseuds/uuuhhhhmmmm
Summary: “I’ll think about it.” Bruce replies, and Dick groans dramatically, flopping back onto the desk he’s made himself comfortable on, despite Bruce having been actually trying get some work done (he did run a company, as he liked to remind Dick at every available opportunity).“You said that last time.” Dick grumbles, rolling over so they’re facing each other. He buries his head in his arms, pouting.“Hm. I did think about it. The answer is still no. But I’ll mull it over again, if you’d like.”In which Dick Grayson tries very hard to convince Bruce to let him meet the Justice League, and it goes just about as well as you'd think.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting my writing pretty much anywhere outside of english class so please let me know what you think at the end :)

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.” Dick says again, drawing it out into ten seconds worth of a one second word. He blinks up at Bruce, widening his eyes and pouting his lip in the way that got him what he wanted at least 95% of the time (it’s how he got ice-cream on the way back from patrol almost every time, much to Alfred’s dismay). 

“I’ll think about it.” Bruce replies, and Dick groans dramatically, flopping back onto the desk he’s made himself comfortable on, despite Bruce having been actually trying get some work done (he did run a company, as he liked to remind Dick at every available opportunity). 

“You said that last time.” Dick grumbles, rolling over so they’re facing each other. He buries his head in his arms, pouting. 

“Hm. I did think about it. The answer is still no. But I’ll mull it over again, if you’d like.” Bruce replies, going back to typing something on the computer he’d pointedly moved to continue working, because he’s Bruce, and sometimes, Bruce was the worst. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion, but it wasn’t Dick’s fault Bruce had the coolest friends in the world. How could he not want to meet the Justice League? It had been a no every time he’d asked, since the moment the thought occurred to him, but he’s determined to get a yes this time. There wasn’t exactly a lot that Bruce was immovable on (at least for Dick, in any case), most of his responses to Dick’s inane requests being something along the lines _why not?_ with the exception of anything to do with Robin’s safety, it seemed. But meeting the Justice League? It felt like a Robin’s safety issue, which it wasn’t. Obviously. He wasn’t going to be hurt. They were the Justice League. 

“Please Bruce?” He asks, sitting up. 

“No.”

“Pretty please.” He asks, leaning forward so they’re almost nose to nose. Bruce barely spares him a glance, his focus going back to his computer. 

“No.” 

“ _Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease—_ “ Dick starts, climbing into Bruce’s lap, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s neck. 

“No.”

Dick pauses, staring at him. 

“ _I know a song that gets on everybody’s nerves, everybody’s nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody’s nerves, and this is how it goes!_ ” He belts out, kicking Bruce in the chest, flipping to the ground in a neat roll. 

Bruce, in typical Bruce fashion, ignores this. He’s on his fourth iteration of the song when Bruce looks over at him, a frown tugging at his lips. Dick gives him his widest grin back, cartwheeling toward his desk, and then hand springing back. 

“Dick.” He says, the disappointment in his voice tangible. All Bruce had said was his name, but Dick, by now, was well versed in Bruce-speak. It had been hard, at first, going from a place that was so full of noise where everyone said what they meant and meant what they said, to being with Bruce, who didn’t often say much of anything. 

It had taken a while for him to realize it, but Bruce actually said a whole lot, just with a lot less words. Like, depending on the way he said “ _hmph_ ”. it could mean “good job” or “terrible job”. It was confusing at first.

So Bruce spoke a little differently, but Dick still understood. What Bruce had actually meant by the word ‘Dick.’ was this:

“Dick, stop singing this song, I will not be taking you to meet the Justice League. I am the worst ever and the most boring person on Earth.”

Maybe Dick was ad libbing a little bit, but the sentiment was still true. Dick starts another round of the song. Luckily, Bruce is also fluent in Dick-speak, and what Dick means by starting the song again is this:

“There is only one way to get me to stop singing this song, and you already know what it is.” 

Dick isn’t actually sure that it’s the only way Bruce can get him to stop singing, because to get into a battle of stubborn will with Batman was a battle that you may as will just accept the loss for— but still. 

Bruce looks him over, the frown having given way into something thoughtful, and very much not pleased. His body betrays him, though. He turns to look at Dick. He turns his _whole body_ away from the computer to look at Dick, and that’s how Dick knows he’s won. 

He still waits with baited breath as he and Bruce look at each other, the silence in the room turning from mildly uncomfortable to stifling as Bruce appraises him quietly. Dick tries his very best not to fidget under Bruce’s watchful gaze. 

“In a month.” Is all he says, turning back to the computer without another word. 

“Yes!” Dick cries, darting out of the office to tell Alfred the good news. 

Had he stayed, he would have seen a look on Bruce’s face that was deeply exasperated, exhausted, and if one didn’t know any better, (because this is Batman we’re talking about) one might even say _fond_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets to go to the Watchtower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me absolutely forever to write and I didn't even finish it smh

Dick is very careful as he sneaks into Bruce’s room. He minds everything Bruce taught him, sticking close to furniture where the floors wouldn’t creak, moving lightly on the balls of his feet. He can see Bruce sprawled under a mountain of covers, and he shifts slightly. Dick freezes in place, watching as Bruce’s breathing evens back out, before he starts creeping forward again. 

He makes it all the way to the bed, standing inches from Bruce’s face. A little smile, (one that his mother says— _used to say_ meant trouble) creeps onto his face as he watches Bruce. His eyes are closed, face smushed into the pillow, and when he’s sleeping he doesn’t quite look like all the other adults Dick knows. 

Adults are old. His parents were old before— adults are like Mr. Haly or Detective Gordon or Dr. Thompkins, but Bruce doesn’t look like that. He looks like he could be one of Dick’s cousins that had tried to teach him how to use stilts one year. 

This information, that maybe Bruce isn’t a real adult, blindsides him for a moment. Dick spends the moment staring at Bruce’s face, before he shakes off this information (because what did it actually matter, anyway?) and is getting ready to yell something like ‘holy Justice League, Batman’ in Bruce’s face. Before he can even open his mouth, Bruce’s one blue eye peaking over the pillow snaps open, and he says, 

“Boo.” In the Batman voice. 

Dick rears back, shrieking as he stumbles away, landing solidly on his butt. Bruce rumbles out a laugh. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want to scare me, chum.” Bruce says, and Dick’s heart is still beating wildly. 

“No fair!” Dick complains, getting back to his feet. 

He pauses, then, judging the distance between himself and the bed. Bruce realizes what he’s going to do a split second before Dick is launching himself at Bruce, so he can’t do anything but exhale a sharp breath as Dick lands directly on his chest. 

“Gonna have to do better than that if you want to block me, B.” Dick echos back, beaming as Bruce swats him away, chuckling. 

“That was a good tackle, Dickie,” says Bruce, getting to his feet. 

“I know.” Dick says proudly. He had been practicing. 

Bruce ruffles his hair, and Dick jumps onto his back as Bruce starts toward breakfast. 

“Are you ready for today?” Asks Dick. 

“I’m not sure, what’s today again?”

“You’re taking me to meet the Justice League.” Dick reminds him, incredulous. How could Bruce have forgotten? 

“Oh, right, you’ve only reminded me… twice every day for the past month.” Bruce says, nodding his head like this is news to him. 

Dick scowls, pushing himself over Bruce’s shoulder so he can look at him properly. He hadn’t forgotten, he is just being a jerk. 

“Well, that’s your fault. I could’a only reminded you twice everyday for three days, or a week, or two weeks. _You_ chose a month.” 

“You weren’t ready.” Bruce replies easily, and Dick frowns. He’s not any different now than he was a month ago, but he keeps that fact to himself, just incase Bruce uses it to go back on his word (though it’s rare ever goes back on his word, ‘cause he never tells Dick anything). 

Alfred is waiting in the kitchen with banana pancakes, and gives Dick a disappointed look when Dick eats them as fast as he possibly can, racing back upstairs to brush his teeth and get ready. By the time he’s completely ready, only missing the Robin costume, Bruce hasn’t even finished his first cup of coffee. 

“B!” Dick whines. 

“What?”

“Hurry up.” Dick insists, clearing his plate, and snatching the coffee from Bruce’s hands. 

“What—“ 

Dick shoves Bruce out of the chair, hauling him upstairs, going to the bathroom and putting toothpaste on his toothbrush, shoving it at Bruce. 

“Let’s go.” 

It’s another excruciatingly long half hour for Bruce to finish getting ready, and only when Bruce takes ten minutes to tie his shoelaces does it occur to Dick that he's is doing it on purpose. When Bruce is finally ready, and they’re in the cave, he takes even longer to get into the suit, and into the car. 

“If you had let me finish my coffee,” he says, giving Dick an unimpressed once over, straightening his cape on his shoulders, “maybe I’d be able to move faster.” 

Dick scowls, tapping his foot on his side of the Batmobile, only breaking into a smile when they pull out of the cave, headed for Gotham. 

Bruce is starting to regret every decision he’s ever made that has lead him to this precise moment, Dick can tell. He has a funny crease between his eyebrows that he only ever gets when Alfred says something particularly true about Bruce’s life choices, or when Dick is being more of a nuisance than usual. Dick, however, is not going to let Bruce’s bad mood ruin what is going to be the best day of his life. Bruce pulls up the cowl, nodding toward an empty alleyway as he steps out of the Batmobile. 

“There’s nothing here.” Dick stage whispers, looking back up at Bruce. 

“That’s what you’re supposed to think.” Bruce replies, the Batman voice in full commission. 

He walks forward, and Dick trails after him as they walk toward an empty phone booth. 

Bruce had been teaching Dick to be a detective. To look for clues, to notice things that other people (normal people) don’t. So, Dick can say a good amount of certainty, that the phone booth in front of them doesn’t even work, much less have the Justice League hiding inside. 

“Batman, you said we were gonna meet the Justice League.” Dick says, a whine slipping into his voice. 

Bruce shoots him a look and huffs in a way that means ‘just be patient’ while stepping into the phone booth. 

“Batman, B02.” Comes an automated voice from inside the booth. 

Dick’s mouth falls open into an ‘o’. So, this is the coolest thing that he has ever seen. Bruce turns to look back at him. 

“Are you ready to meet the Justice League?” 

Dick nods, eyes wide. He’s been ready since he’d become Robin. Besides, they’re partners, how can he not get to know all of Bruce’s super-friends? 

“Override B02, additional party member present,” Bruce says. 

“Override accepted,” the robot lady says back.

Bruce gestures for Dick to come closer, and Dick squeezes into the phone booth with him, underneath his cape. There’s the feeling that his insides are squeezing into mush, his ears popping like he’s driving up a mountain, and he squeezes his eyes shut. The feeling disappears just as suddenly as it had come, and when he opens his eyes, he’s standing somewhere entirely different than where he had been a moment ago. 

They stand in front of a big metal circle that has patterns in it that like make it look like the engine of the Batmobile, and it’s moving, the inside turning on direction, the outside turning the opposite. It’s glowing slightly, the same colour that the phone booth had been glowing, and Dick watches, fascinated, as it clicks a couple of times, whirring, before it powers down. They’re in a room shaped like a circle, and he can see more of the same metal disks flanking them. 

“They’re zeta tubes.” Bruce explains, and Dick nods, as if he has any idea what that means. 

Bruce starts walking, and Dick scrambles to keep up. 

“You remember what I told you?” Bruce asks, and Dick holds his hand, nodding. 

“You have to talk about stuff first, and then I can talk to them.” 

Bruce is trusting him to be good, so he is going to be very good. He is going to sit and be quiet and wait, and then maybe Bruce will let him come along more often and Superman can take him flying and he’ll be a real flying Grayson. They go down a new hallway, and it opens up with a huge wall of windows on one side, and Dick forgets about everything except the view of earth beneath him. 

“Woah.” 

“Holy spaceship, Batman.” He says, tugging Bruce over look. 

“Neat, huh?” Asks Bruce, and Dick nods, pressing his face against the window. 

“I bet we could see the manor from here, if we stuck around long enough.” 

“You think?” 

“Uh huh. It’s huge.” 

“Come on.” Bruce says, nodding toward a door. 

Anticipation bubbles up inside his chest as they walk toward the door, as well as a strange sort of tightness in his lungs. He pauses, looking at the room that he knows contains the Justice League, tugging Bruce to a stop with him. Dick shifts from foot to foot, looking up a Bruce, who’s mouth quirks into a smile. 

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous.” Bruce says, and Dick ducks his head in embarrassment.

“No.” He snaps, tugging his hand from Bruce’s and folding his arms. He’s not nervous. He’s Robin, and Robin isn’t scared of anything. He’s just… preparing himself. He takes a breath, fisting his hand in Bruce’s cape, and nods to himself. 

Bruce starts forward, and pushes the doors open, Dick’s view of the League obscured by Bruce. 

He takes another deep breath, and pokes his head out from behind Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'll try and finish the last chapter before the end of the year lmao... also my favourite fact about batman is that in some versions he adopts Dick Grayson at 22 years old which is soooo funny to me like imagine being adopted by essentially a college student, and then you find out he's BATMAN? it's amazing Dick didn't end up weirder. but anyway that's all I have to say thank you guys for sticking around to read and let me know what you think in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write it all in one go but I figured if I tried to do that I would never finish and then literally never post it ahaha so I'm forcing myself out of my comfort zone and posting what I have now stay safe everyone!!


End file.
